The Weirdest Thing They've Ever Seen
by Ashluver505
Summary: Reggie, Brock, and Dawn witness something they never thought they'd ever see. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I know it's been a very long time since I've posted the final chapter of Favor For A Friend and I apologize that I have not gotten the epilogue out. I got really busy and even though it's not really an excuse, that's all I can really say as to why I haven't gotten it done. And again, I sorryz about that. I just had this idea pop into my head though and I really wanted to write out this quick drabble real quick so here ya go. The epilogue will be out by either tonight or tomorrow night, depending on how tired I get tonight. But here's this little drabble.

The Weirdest Thing They've Ever Seen

"You don't have to treat them like they do everything wrong!" Ash yelled.

"And you don't have to treat them like they do everything right!" Paul hollered back.

"Ugh, are they ever going to stop!" Dawn exclaimed, her hands grabbing her hair in frustration.

Brock chuckled at the coordinator. "Probably not. They are complete opposites, remember that." He told her.

Ash, Brock, and Dawn were passing through Veilstone City after the Sinnoh League and Reggie saw them so invited them back to the house where Paul was resting before heading on his next journey. Reggie then had to leave for an emergency at the Veilstone Gym; Maylene's Lucario had been feeling sick and needed some treatment. So that left Ash, Brock, and Dawn with Paul at the house.

As of right now, all of their Pokemon, including Paul's, were out laying around on the ground watching the two trainers argue. Both Torterra were laying next to one another, with Gliscor, Staraptor, and Honchcrow in the trees on their backs, while Buizel, Gastrodon, Weavile, and Froslass were cuddled next Ursaring, and Infernape and Electivire were resting with their backs together. Pikachu and Piplup were sitting next to them.

"But this is getting so ridiculous!" She cried throwing her hands up in the air.

"Piplup, Pip!"

"Pika, pika!" The water and electric Pokemon agreed.

"It's just the way they are…the way I'm sure they'll always be." Brock commented.

"Can't they just grow up?" She questioned.

"Your Pokemon just got stuck with a loser trainer!" Paul yelled at his rival.

"And yours got stuck with an asshole trainer!" Ash yelled back.

Brock sighed. "It's not really about growing up, Dawn. It's about two VERY stubborn people not being able to come to an agreement."

Just then the door opened behind them. The two turned to see Reggie walking out with a tray of lemonade and five glasses wearing a smile. The smile then disappeared as he looked between his little brother and Ash arguing back and forth. Reggie's expression changed to a look of confusion.

Brock answered for him. "They've been going at it for two hours now."

The eldest of the groups' eyes widened. "Two hours? I've only been gone for two hours and fifteen minutes!" The breeder exclaimed.

"Yea and fifteen minutes after you left was all it took…I'm about to strangle them." Dawn told him.

Reggie arched his eyebrow. He then walked up to the table Dawn and Brock were sitting at, setting the tray down. "So, how was Maylene?" Brock asked, finally ignoring the two bickering trainers.

"She's doing good. Lucario is finally feeling better and so that is less for her to worry over." Reggie replied.

"That's good. It'll make it much easier for her." Dawn added. Reggie nodded.

"You are such a loser!" The trio at the table and the Pokemon that were all around the backyard turned their attention to the Veilstone and Pallet trainers.

"And you're such a jerk!" Ash yelled back. The trio at the table sighed.

"Ugh, you have no idea how much I just want to strangle you!" Paul yelled, leaning closer.

"And you have no idea much I just want to punch you in the face!" Ash hollered back, also leaning closer.

"Well, if you want to punch me so bad, then just do it!" Paul told him.

"If you want to strangle me so bad, then you do it!" Ash cried.

"Fine!" Paul screamed.

"Fine!" Ash screeched.

Before anyone knew what happened, Paul grabbed Ash's shoulders, pulling him close, and kissing him. Ash immediately responded, wrapping his arms around Paul's neck and closing his eyes while Paul's arms wrapped themselves around Ash's waist, his eyes also closing.

Reggie, Brock, and Dawn, along with all the Pokemon, dropped their jaws and widened their eyes. They then watched as Paul, in the kiss, grabbed Ash's hat and threw it on the ground. "Paul just…he just…" Dawn stuttered out. Brock and Reggie were both still too stunned to speak.

After a few more moments of frantically and hungrily kissing, the two trainers broke apart and rested their foreheads against each others. Both were breathing quite heavily and wearing smiles.

"You're still a loser." Paul told the raven haired trainer.

"And you're still a jerk." Ash replied.

Both chuckled and then kissed again. Ash then wrapped his arms around Paul's middle and buried his face into the mauve haired boy's chest, closing his eyes and sighing happily. Paul, who was still actually smiling, wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller boy and then closed his eyes, resting his head against dark hair.

All the Pokemon and three trainers looked at one another still with open mouths. Paul then opened his eyes and looked down at Ash. "Hey," Ash looked up at him. "You wanna go get something to eat? All that arguing made me pretty hungry."

Ash smiled brightly. "Yes!" He cried. "I'm starved!" Paul chuckled, untangled, and took the raven haired trainer's hand.

As the two walked towards the gate in the backyard, Brock, Dawn, and Reggie heard them talk. "So, will this be considered our first date?" Ash asked innocently.

"Oh yea, and I know exactly what we can do for our next one…" Paul leaned over and whispered in Ash's ear. Amber eyes widened as a huge blush appeared Ash's cheeks. Paul laughed at Ash's expression. "I'm just kidding." He told him.

Ash then smirked. "I'll make a deal with you," Paul looked intrigued. "You beat me in a game, and I'll most certainly do that with you." Paul smirked.

"You're on." He then pressed his lips to Ash's. "I'll race you." He said and then took off running.

"Hey!" Ash called. "No fair! I don't know where we're going!" Ash then chased after him, out the gate and towards the city.

Reggie, Brock, Dawn, and all of the Pokemon stared after them. "That," Reggie said. "Had to be the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Brock and Dawn, with the Pokemon, all nodded in agreement.

END!

Ooh yay! I got it done lol. Ok, I shall have the epilogue out soon! I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently there is a guy who has stolen and re-posted my story on named as Expecting the Unexpected. I want everyone to know that this story was my idea originally and I loved the idea of it and wrote it because I thought other Comashippers would too.**


End file.
